As the Sunset Sparkles
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: The story of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer' s son Fire Blitz and Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara' s daughter Storm Tiara. Includes MLP language: buck, what the hay, etc. And some bad language Just in time for the end of Pride Month!
1. The Story of Princess Twilight Sparkle a

Chapter 1: The Story of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer

One day in The School of Friendship, the Student Six were about to go on a friendship mission when the school Counsellor and Twilight's star pupil, burst into her office.

"Hi, Starlight. Something up?" the Princess of Friendship asked.

"Yes. I have a letter that Spike told me to deliver to you." Starlight Glimmer replied.

"Quite strange." Twilight said, levitating the envelope over to her with her magic.

Also with her magic, she opened it and read it aloud:

"Dear Princess Twilight, or whatever I should call you,

I am coming to Ponyville from my home in Canterlot to apply for a job at your School of Friendship. Oh, and I've always had a crush on you, Twi.

Love,

Sunset Shimmer"

"I can't believe it!" Twilight exclaimed, "I haven't seen Sunset in ages!"

"I knew you'd be excited." Starlight said, "Say, didn't she also study under Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, but at that time, she turned ruthless and evil. Who knew she'd learn friendship that quickly?" Twilight replied, "Reminds me of you, my star pupil."

She winked at Starlight.

"She told me she's coming tomorrow." Starlight said.

"Tomorrow!?" Twilight Sparkle cried, "Oh my gosh! So little time to prepare!"

"Calm down, Twilight." Starlight Glimmer said, "you've got your friends on your side."

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" said Spike, Twilight's faithful dragon assistant.

"Oh thank you, Starlight and Spike!" she said, "You're right. The next time you know she'll be here with a finished job application! Shoot!"

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"The interview!" Twilight said, freaking out.

"Don't sweat it, Twilight. She'll need none of those things." Spike said, "Remember it's your School of Friendship. You're the mare in charge, the mare who makes each and every decision."

"OK, I'll talk to her As soon As she arrives." Twilight Sparkle said.

The purple alicorn turned to Starlight.

"Morning or afternoon?" the Princess asked.

"10:30 A.M., Twilight." Starlight replied, "Say, what preparations do you need to make?"

"Well, for firsts, I can't impress her with a desk that looks like a pigsty!" Twilight worried aloud, "Oh, it's going to take forever to clean this let alone make The School of Friendship Sunset ready!"

"Twilight, you don't need to impress somepony just for them to like you let alone think this place is something it's not." Starlight said, "Just stay true to yourself and try to stress less."

"You're right." Twilight said, taking a few deep breaths.

Starlight smiled.

"Let's sleep on it." She said.

The next day, Sunset had arrived and was happy to see Twilight again since it had been literally forever since the two mares had seen each other.

"Spike's sprouted wings, I see. He sure has grown up a lot since you were Princess Celestia's faithful student." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Yes, he hit dragon puberty while you were away a while back." Twilight replied, "It's called moltdown."

"Ah." Sunset said, "So, you know why I'm here, correct?"

"Yes, I do." Twilight Sparkle said, "You're looking for a job here at The School of Friendship. Well, what we don't have is a On the Road to Friendship teacher. I feel like you'd make a good candidate."

"Oh, and Twilight?" Sunset said.

"What is it, Sunset?" She asked.

"You know, I was wondering for a long time now if we could, you know, get married." Sunset said, "No need for a full-blown wedding, we'll just elope. It'll be easy on your part. You won't have to stress over anything."

"Thanks Sunset, I'm flattered, but it's OK . You needn't worry about me." Twilight said, blushing.

"No, I want to." Sunset said, blushing as well, "So, will you marry me?"

"What the hay!? Sunset!?" Rainbow Dash said, shocked.

"What is she doing with Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash trotted closer to Twilight's office.

"Marriage! Yuck!" she said.

The Princess of Friendship turned.

"Rainbow Dash, what are all of you doing here? You should know better than to eavesdrop on personal matters." Twilight said.

"Sorry, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's OK." Twilight said, "Oh, Rarity! If it's OK with you and Sunset, maybe you could marry us without the need to elope!"

"Great idea, Twilight!" Sunset exclaimed, "Now if it's OK with Rarity."

"I don't mind, darling." The beautiful white unicorn said.

"Do you, Sunset Shimmer, take Twilight Sparkle as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sunset replied.

"Do you, Twilight Sparkle, take Sunset Shimmer as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Twilight replied.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Rarity announced.

Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle did just that, and were now happily married.

Six months later, the lesbian couple adopts a male unicorn foal which coincidentally resembled the combination of the two mares.

"So, what should we name him?" Sunset asked.

"I have the perfect name." Twilight said, "Let's call him Fire Blitz."


	2. Enter a Unicorn Foal! Part 1

That weekend, Pinkie Pie stopped by Twilight's castle.

"Well, hi, Pinkie." Twilight said, "I'm just feeding Fire Blitz."

"Oh, speaking of your new son, I have an idea." Pinkie said.

"Nothing too crazy. He's only 8 months." Twilight Sparkle said .

"Oh silly Twilight! I'm planning a surprise baby shower/birthday party for when he turns 1 year!" Pinkie interjected.

"No, Pinkie. We can't." Twilight said, "Fine. I'll consider it. Just Come see me in four months."

Pinkie smiled.

"Sure! Please let me foalsit sometime!" she said, "Bye, Twilight!"

"Yes. Bye, Pinkie." Twilight replied.

"What was that about?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"When Fire turns a year old, Pinkie is planning some surprise party for him." Twilight said.

"I'm sure he'll Love it, honey." Sunset said.

"I hope so." Twilight said.

Four months passed and Fire Blitz was now a year old. Pinkie stopped by The Castle of Friendship once again and they went to Sugarcube Corner, where the cheerful party both resided and was holding the baby shower/first birthday party.

"Happy birthday little guy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Can you say 'Pinkie'?"

But as he got more and more excited, Fire had a purple magical aura emerging from his horn.

"Oh no!" Twilight and Sunset said in unison.

Fire Blitz picked up the tables, chairs, decorations, and his first cake with his magic. He experimented some more by changing the flavour of the cake from the original chocolate to vanilla, strawberry, and red velvet.

But that wasn't all. The foal's magic was indeed strong for being only a year old, much like Flurry Heart's, But Then he decided to pick up the Cake Twins, who began to cry.

"Fire Blitz! Put them down!" Twilight shouted, "And stop ruining all the hard work Pinkie put into your first birthday party!"

He obeyed and brought everything back to normal, but was now crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Fire! What have I done?" Twilight said, running towards her son, "I'm so sorry."

"You're too soft, Twilight." Said Sunset Shimmer, "What you did was the right parenting technique."

"But I made him cry! I thought you weren't heartless anymore!" Twilight cried, comforting him.

"Mommy's here." She said.

Twilight sighed.

"Though what you did was unacceptable, but hopefully you learned from your mistake."

Three years later, two fillies from the same schoolhouse, Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo, decided to marry young and adopt a young Pegasus daughter who they named Storm Tiara.

Rainbow Dash's friends, not knowing this, find out as soon as she zoomed into the castle.

"What's the news, Rainbow Dash? You look excited." Said Twilight.

"You know how Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara were in love with each other, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, go on." The princess replied.

"Well, they got married and have now adopted a four-year-old filly!"

"And you let this happen why!?" Twilight Sparkle said, freaking out.

"Dunno." The tomboy pony replied, "They just had young chemistry, that's all. You're also talking to the pony who gave Scootaloo a phone a few years ago."

"You did what!?" She panicked.

Twilight Sparkle took some deep breaths and counted to ten.

"OK. With Fire and um..."

"Storm. Storm Tiara." Said Rainbow.

"Right." Twilight said, "With Fire and Storm being a half year apart from what you've told me, I'm arranging a playdate tomorrow afternoon if that's OK with you."

"Hay yeah! Hit me up tomorrow at my place! See ya, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash replied.

But before Twilight could say goodbye, Rainbow Dash bolted out the door and up into her house in Cloudsdale.


	3. Enter a Unicorn Foal! Part 2: ThePlaydat

Chapter 3: Enter a Unicorn Foal! Part 2: The Playdate

"So this afternoon, I get to play with Princess Twilight's son? This is so cool!" Storm exclaimed.

"All I See in her is you, Scootaloo." Diamond Tiara remarked, "But that necessarily isn't a bad thing."

"Are you kidding me? She's awesome!" Scootaloo said, "Just like me!"

Diamond Tiara chuckled.

"So, Rainbow Dash, when will Twilight be here to pick her up?" Scootaloo asked.

"3:00, I suppose. Why?" Dashie replied.

"Just wondering." She said.

"Oh OK." Rainbow Dash said, "Say, we've got a few hours to spare 'til noon. Do you wanna go for a fly?"

When Scootaloo heard the word "fly", she put her head down.

"Scootaloo, are you OK?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I can't fly!" the orange Pegasus filly grumbled, "And I'll never be able to!"

"Now, Scoots, let's not be like that." Said Rainbow Dash, "Say, what would you like to do?"

"Well, it's 9:30 on a Saturday, so I was wondering if we could just have some fun. Us and Storm." Scootaloo said.

"I just wanna spread my wings and soar!" Storm Tiara said, determined.

Scootaloo trotted over to her private lounge chair, where she faced the wall. She was crying.

"Mom? I'm sorry I made you upset." Storm said, "It's just not fair that my wings are useful for something, but yours aren't. And Mom, you're an Earth pony. If I must to not make anypony upset, I will gladly get my wings removed."

"No, you don't need to change yourself for anypony else!" Scootaloo said, "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea. You do you, but we Still love you."

"I love you too." Storm replied.

"All this is making me hungry!" Scootaloo complained, "Say, Rainbow Dash, what's for lunch?"

The tomboy Pegasus winked.

"It's gonna be a surprise." She said.

Thirty minutes later, lunch was ready and Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Storm Tiara showed down.

"So, what should we do before 3:00?" Storm asked.

"I have the perfect idea!" Scootaloo exclaimed after she was done eating.

"It isn't What I think it is, is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe." Scootaloo answered.

"What is it, Mom? You've really got me pumped!" Storm Tiara exclaimed.

"I'm gonna introduce you to my best friends in all of Equestria and we'll get something on that blank flank!" Scootaloo replied.

"So cool!" Storm exclaimed.

Scootaloo grinned.

"I am, ain't I?" She said.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

After everypony was through with eating, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Storm Tiara went to the Clubhouse.

"Congrats Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom exclaimed, "You made your move and now you're married!"

"Being a tomboy, that word just makes me wanna vomit." Scootaloo said.

They all chuckled.

"Who's this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm Storm Tiara. Are you my mother's friends?" Storm said.

"Why, yes we are!" the other Crusaders exclaimed, "Nice to meet ya, Storm!"

"I'm Apple Bloom!" Applejack's younger sister said.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Nice to meet you all." Storm said, "Anyway, let's make this cutie mark thing quick 'cause I have a playdate with Twilight's son at 3:00."

"Understood." Apple Bloom said with a smile.

Scootaloo joined them and they all smiled.

_A New Friend to Help Lyrics_

_Apple Bloom: You wanna have your cutie mark_

_Scootaloo: So, you wanna have a visual representation of your special talent?_

_Crusaders: Well, you're in luck_

_Because when do we ever suck?_

_You're a new friend to help_

_Just yelp_

_And we'll run to your aid_

_Sweetie Belle: You could try getting in touch_

_With your musical sense_

_How about getting a cutie mark in violin?_

_Storm (talking): I'll give it a shot._

_(Singing): Oh, I can't!_

_Crusaders: Painting, archery, chess and more_

_Oh, all of this work going to naught_

_What're we gonna do?_

_Nothing seems to be getting through to you!_

_But failure is not for us!_

_The Crusaders won't throw in the towel!_

_The Crusaders never give up!_

_Storm: I must get my cutie mark in something!_

_Something cool, something awesome!_

_Cutie mark here I come_

_Writing, so not me_

_Swimming, can't you see?_

_It isn't working!_

_Oh, what I would do if I were you!_

_Scootaloo: You mustn't give up_

_We will find the perfect cutie mark for you_

_Crusaders: Because you're a new friend to help_

_We're here to answer the call_

_Our spirits will never fall!_

_Sweetie Belle: Don't you worry_

_We'll get this done as soon as possible_

_Storm: How I long to be up in the sky!_

_How I yearn and sigh!_

_If I could get my cutie mark in controlling lightning_

_I would be complete!_

_You're here to help and I appreciate that_

_You're here to help, I understand_

_Because I'm your new friend_

_For friendship is magic_

_Dreaming will get me nowhere!_

_I must do!_

She flew up into the sky, which was about to rain.

_Storm: now's my chance_

_Come to me, cutie mark!_

_Taste my thunderstorm!_

_Watch this blank flank transform!_

_Trust yourself,_

_Trust me_

_It'll work_

_Oh yes, it's gonna work!_

_I'm fairly certain that this is gonna work!_

And so she tried it, but nothing appeared after a few rounds of controlling the lightning coming down during the storm from the clouds in the sky.

_Storm: Buck! Why isn't it showing up?_

_I tried, but I failed miserably_

_Now what am I useful for?_

_I've tried everything, but I can't live like stinkin' blank flank anymore!_

_All of your efforts_

_All of my countless efforts_

_All for naught!_

_Oh darn_

_All for naught_

The filly then realised something glowing on her flank.

_Storm and Crusaders: Could it be?_

_Did we succeed?_

_(Did I succeed?)_

_It's my cutie mark!_

_We did it!_

_(Hay yeah, I did it!)_

_Storm: Look out everypony_

_Storm Tiara comin' through_

_Notice somethin' different_

_Now do you?_

_Tell me if you do!_

_My cutie mark is here!_

_It wasn't all for naught_

_I see that now_

_I could just spread my wings and soar!_

_I've got my cutie mark!_

_And it's all thanks to you!_

_(Speaking): Thank you_

_(song ends)_

Back at Rainbow Dash's house, it was 2:45 and just outside the window she could see her purple alicorn friend flying up to Cloudsdale to pick up Storm Tiara.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door with her hoof and Rainbow Dash answered.

Twilight trotted in.

"This place looks a little different now that they live with you." She noticed, "I like how you are making use of that guest room, or so it was."

"Why, thank you, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied, "Now it belongs to Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Storm."

"Oh, speaking of Storm..." Twilight said.

She looked around until she had her eyes set on the teal-coloured Pegasus filly with a new lightning cutie mark.

"Storm, honey." Twilight Sparkle said, "It's time for your playdate. I'm sure you'll love my son. He's a delight. Maybe you two can make friends."

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara nodded.

So she followed Twilight back to her castle for the playdate.

"Who you?" Fire Blitz asked.

"This is Storm Tiara." The princess replied, "I said she's coming to play with you, remember?"

"Oh yes." He replied, "She Storm. Hi, friend!"

Storm chuckled.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Storm."

"Me?" he said, "My name?"

She smiled.

"Yes. I want to be your friend." Storm replied.

The colt smiled back.

"Fire Blitz! Oh, how great to play with new friend! I'm 3.5, you?"

"I'm 4." Storm replied, "Anyway, let's get to it."

So the playdate commenced


	4. When The School of Friendship Bell Rings

.

It was morning and Twilight and Sunset were getting ready to set up for yet another day at The School of Friendship. Fire Blitz, now 10 years old, little did the colt know that today would be his first day.

"Where are you going, Mom and Mom?" Fire asked, "And can I come too?"

The lesbian couple exchanged looks and just like that came up with their decision.

"Why, Fire, we're going to The School of Friendship that I created for everycreature in Equestria to learn the magic of friendship 20 years ago." Replied Princess Twilight Sparkle, "And me, Headmare Twilight, needs to set up accordingly."

"Oh OK." Fire Blitz said.

"And Fire Blitz, I was thinking." Said Twilight.

"What is it, Mom?" Fire Blitz said, "Am I a student at The School of Friendship—your School of Friendship?"

"Well, not exactly." She replied.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" he asked.

"We need to discuss enrolling you, my little phoenix." Said Sunset Shimmer.

"Enrol me? That's awesome!" Fire Blitz exclaimed, "I can't wait to see what it's like as a Friendship Student! Such an honour to learn friendship by the best of the best! Hopefully I'll make even more friends! Say, where is Storm Tiara anyway?"

At the sound of their son's excitement, Twilight and Sunset smiled at one another, looking like they might kiss any minute, but they didn't.

"I don't know about Storm right now to be honest." Twilight said, "I'm sorry, Fire."

The orange unicorn colt hung his head.

"It's OK." He said solemnly.

Just in the nick of time, the family arrived at The School of Friendship and Twilight opened the doors with her magic, ready to enrol their son in her school no matter what the cost. He sure was going to learn a lot about friendship and that was great, especially extremely exciting for the purple alicorn.

And just like that, Fire Blitz began attending classes.

"This is my office if you need anything from me and Spike." Twilight said, showing Fire to the Headmare's Office.

Twilight and her son trotted a little further.

"Right next to the Headmare's Office, you'll find the Guidance Office." She explained, "Feel free to visit Starlight as well if you have problems. She makes a terrific counsellor, trust me. And then I leave you in the hands of the best Friendship Students- Silverstream, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, and Yona. Hope you enjoy your first day! Bye, sweetheart!"

And she was off, leaving the Student Six in charge.

"Hi, I'm Fire Blitz,Headmare Twilight's son." He said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Silverstream." The Hippogriff said with a grin, "You're gonna love it here, Fire Blitz!"

"I'm Sandbar." Sandbar said, "I definitely recommend this school!"

"Hey there, Fire Blitz. I'm Gallus." Said the griffin.

"I'm Ocellus. Nice to meet you, Fire." She said.

"I'm Smolder. You're gonna have a good time, go on Friendship Missions, you name it." She said, "This school is so much fun!"

"And Yona Yona!" The yak exclaimed.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you all!" Fire said, "I think we're friends already."

The Student Six smiled and chuckled.

"Sure are." They said.

"So Fire, do you have any other friends?" Smolder asked.

"I have a fillyhood friend who we became friends through a playdate my mom arranged when I was three and a half. Now she's my best friend in all of Equestria and now I wonder what she's up to." He replied.

"Understandable." They said.

"If only I could see what she is up to now. I miss her." Fire said.

"What's this friend's name?" asked Silverstream.

"Oh, her name is Storm Tiara." He replied, "You should meet her sometime. She's a cool friend."

"I bet." Silverstream said.

"Um Fire, can I see your schedule?" Ocellus asked.

"Schedule?" he said, "Um sure, Ocellus. Thank you for helping me find my classes on my first day." Fire Blitz said in reply.

"No problem. Isn't that what friends are for?" the Changeling said with a smile.

"I think so. Friends are helpful towards one another, right?" Fire Blitz said.

"Yona know that true. Pony friend smart for not know friendship that well." Yona said.

Fire Blitz blushed.

"Aw shucks, Yona." He said, "Thank you."

"Yona need no thanks. Yona being nice." She said.

"If you say so, Yona." The orange unicorn colt said.

"Well, here's our first class with Professor Fluttershy. She'll teach you all you need to know about always being a kind friend." Said Silverstream.

"Mom told me once about The Elements of Harmony when I was five years old." Fire Blitz said, "All of the teachers here possess them. I can just tell."

"Well, you're most certainly right." Fluttershy said.

"So, you're Fluttershy. That means you must represent Kindness, Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty, Pinkie Pie Laughter, and so on! I can't wait to learn even more about being a friend. You see, Fluttershy, I have a fillyhood friend that is off at a different school and I miss her so." Fire Blitz said.

"I bet you do." Fluttershy replied, putting a reassuring hoof on Fire, "Anyway, the typical day lasts from 8:00-6:14 Monday-Saturday. If you want, we have dorms available."

"Dorms, you say?" Fire said, "I've never experienced one of those before! What are they and what are they like?"

"If you have questions, you can go ask your mother or these lovely students here. They're quite helpful." Fluttershy replied, "Just don't be late."

"Yona know School of Friendship dormitory. Friends follow Yona!" the yak said, and they all followed her.

"Say, Yona, are we almost there?" Fire Blitz asked after the seven friends walked for about ten minutes.

"Building outside that door. Right outside." Yona said, "Trust yak friend."

The colt sighed, but knew they were close to their destination.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a pony named Seashore Lake.

"Hi, Ms. Seashore!" Silverstream exclaimed, "This is our new friend and student Fire Blitz!"

The middle-aged pony removed her glasses.

"Well, I'll be! It's Twilight Sparkle's son!" she exclaimed.

Fire backed away, his face red as a beet with embarrassment.

"How in Equestria do you know who I am?" he said, "I admit, it's kinda creepy. OK—definitely creepy."

All Seashore Lake did was chuckle, which only creeper him out more.

"She told me, silly. The news of your enrolment? She consulted me before you got a dorm. Plus, what kind of friend of Twilight's doesn't know her own son?"

"Oh Celestia, that's much better!" Fire Blitz said, relieved, "And wait—you know my mother? No bucking way!"

"Yes way." Seashore said, "So, what brings you all here?"

"Our friend Fire Blitz here was wondering what dorms were." Said Sandbar.

"Is that right, dearie?" the mare asked.

Fire nodded.

"Why, you're in luck!" Seashore said with a smile.

_The Perfect Room for You Lyrics_

_Seashore: Let's go on an adventure_

_An adventure with over 800 floors!_

_It won't be hard, finding the room you want to reside_

_You will be satisfied_

_In the perfect room_

_For you_

_Fire: Show me all, show me everything_

_I want to make a life for myself_

_Here at my mother's school_

_If you could_

_If you would_

_Because I should_

_Have what I desire!_

_Seashore: Don't you worry, dearie_

_You won't feel sorry_

_Come with me!_

_(They go to the Boys' Dormitory)_

_Fire: Look at all of these rooms!_

_Which ones are for me?_

_Which ones are taken?_

_Which room will catch my eye?_

_For I'd love to have a roommate_

_With- hay, I don't know!_

_Gallus or Sandbar!_

_Seashore: Take your pick_

_And think quick!_

_Fire: What are the options?_

_Oh! I can't choose!_

_So little time, so many options!_

_They are all flawless!_

_How does a pony choose?_

_The perfect room for me?_

_I see it nearing closer_

_Could this be the one?_

_The room I've been_

_Waiting for_

_Right behind that door?_

_Here I come, School of Friendship!_

_You're never too young to live here_

_You're never too young_

_To learn the magic of friendship here!_

_(Song ends)_


	5. A Bump in the Sky at Practice Part 1

It was Saturday in Ponyville and afternoon for that matter. Saturday afternoons meant Wonderbolts Practice and there was no way Rainbow Dash was going to miss it.

"Alright, you guys. I gotta go to Wonderbolts Practice." Rainbow announced.

"Can we come with?" Storm Tiara exclaimed, "Can we, can we, can we?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She replied, "I'll see you guys there!"

And she bolted off to practice.

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale...

"Storm, are you out of your mind?" Diamond Tiara cried, "You'll distract her at practice!"

"Oh come on, Diamond Tiara!" Scootaloo said, "You just gotta lighten up every once in a while. You can't always be so strict."

"I strictly forbid it." Diamond Tiara said, "No child of mine or yours is going to risk their life going up there and trying for themselves!"

"Ugh! You're no fun, Mom!" Storm said in frustration, flying to their room.

"Maybe I was a little harsh." Diamond Tiara said.

But the rich filly shrugged. She did what had to be done and what any good parent would do.

As soon as thirty minutes passed and Storm Tiara was still begging, Diamond Tiara sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We can go." She said.

That made Storm very excited, flying up in the air with a big grin on her face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I get to see The Wonderbolts in pony! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

And off they went with Storm flying her parents down.

"Man, you're both pretty heavy." Storm said.

"Am not!" both fillies said.

"I'd assure you, I'm on a diet, missy!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Dia." Said Scootaloo, "We're here. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Diamond Tiara said, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK ." Scootaloo said.

As soon as the family had found the perfect spot on the bleachers, Scootaloo spotted Rainbow Dash's obnoxious parents in the second row, annoying the hay out of the other ponies trying to watch the practice show.

Then that's when Storm Tiara lost it. As the young filly watched them perform tricks like nopony's business, she knew she must try it for herself. How she yearned to be in the sky, how she yearned to be a Wonderbolt.

_What it Takes to be a Wonderbolt Lyrics_

_Storm: Oh, how wonderful it feels to be here!_

_If only I could be there_

_Doing those awesome stunts_

_Doing those awesome tricks_

_Oh, look there's Rainbow Dash!_

_Scootaloo (speaking): So, you wanna be part of the Wonderbolts, Storm?_

_Storm (speaking): Oh, would I ever, Mom!_

_(Singing): It sure would be a dream come true_

_If only I could fly with the elites_

_Wait! Maybe I can!_

_Diamond Tiara (speaking): Storm, you get back here! *sigh* She takes after you, Scootaloo. I guess we can't let her dreams be crushed._

_Scootaloo (speaking): I suppose you're right_

Storm is up in the sky, Scootaloo watching in awe. Her daughter can fly?

_Storm: Feel the breeze in my mane_

_Whoa! I'm up pretty high!_

_Mom can't fly and Mom's an Earth pony_

_So how is it possible?_

She zoomed past a Wonderbolt.

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Awesome! We've gotta get you to Spitfire!_

_Storm: Oh my gosh!_

_I just got noticed by Rainbow Dash!_

_Say, Rainbow Dash,_

_I have a question_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Sure, kid. What is it?_

_Storm: She's so cool!_

_No, keep it together!_

_Rainbow Dash, what does it take?_

_Oh horseapples!_

_Don't get nervous now!_

_(takes a breath)_

_What does it take to be a Wonderbolt?_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Wait, you're Scootaloo's daughter, aren't cha?_

_(Singing): You know what, it sure takes a lot_

_But I feel you're up to the task!_

_C'mon, let's go to Spitfire's office_

_Diamond Tiara: Our daughter, a Wonderbolt_

_It just doesn't sit well_

_She's still young_

_Are you sure about this, Scootaloo?_

_Scootaloo (speaking): Hay yeah, I'm sure!_

_Diamond Tiara (speaking): OK. Whatever you feel is best_

Rainbow Dash opened the door of Spitfire's office with Storm Tiara following closely behind.

_Spitfire (speaking): Rainbow Dash! You should be a practice!_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Sorry, ma'am, but I saw this filly here and she's an extraordinary flyer!_

Spitfire looked at Storm Tiara, about to tell her no. Storm Tiara trotted up to Spitfire and begged her.

_Storm: Spitfire, please!_

_I wanna be part of your elite flying team!_

_Rainbow Dash: She wants to be part of our elite flying team!_

_Who could ask for more?_

Spitfire considered it, making up her mind.

_Spitfire (speaking): Alright, young filly! Let's see if you've got what it takes to be a new recruit to the Wonderbolts!_

Storm Tiara got in a flying stance.

_Storm: I may be just a filly, but I can take to the sky_

She flew up in the air, flying in circles around the room.

_Oh my Celestia!_

_I can fly!_

She zoomed across the office, then stopped.

_I could possibly beat you_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Hey!_

_Storm (speaking): Sorry_

Rainbow Dash sighed.

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): It's fine, kid. (To Spitfire): See, I bucking told you she's amazing!_

_Spitfire (speaking):`Language, Dash!_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): Sorry, ma'am_

_Spitfire (speaking): I'm not done talking! Yes, I could see that. And it's OK._

_Storm: Is this what it takes to be a Wonderbolt?_

_So, am I in?_

_I'm dying to know!_

_Am I in? (×11)_

_(takes a breath)_

_Am I in?_

_Spitfire (speaking): Good job, kid_

_You''ll find out tomorrow_

_(song ends)_


	6. A Bump in the Sky at Practice Part 2

That night, Scootaloo asked, "So, are you officially a Wonderbolt?"

"Hay, I don't know!" Storm replied, "I'll find out tomorrow for goodness sake!"

"Ouch." Scootaloo said, "But night, Storm."

"Night, Mom." She said, "Love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart." Her parents replied.

And they went to sleep too along with Rainbow Dash. But Storm Tiara was too excited to sleep. Tomorrow she would find out whether or not she had been accepted into the Wonderbolts Academy. She sure as buck hoped she did. Storm began to think as her heart raced about what in Equestria she'd do if she wasn't accepted. Her small heart raced and raced and raced that night, unable to sleep at all.

After talking to her parents, however, she felt fine and drifted off fast asleep, thanking them in her dreams.

The next morning as Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara were sleeping, Rainbow Dash quietly entered the room and nudged Storm Tiara.

"Rise n' shine, sleepyhead!" Rainbow Dash said, "Results are in!"

"The results are in? That's amazing, Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed.

"Aunt Rainbow Dash, kid." Rainbow Dash corrected her.

"Sorry." Storm said.

"It's OK." Rainbow Dash replied, "Anyway, you made the cut ."

_What it Takes to be a Wonderbolt (Reprise 1) Lyrics_

_Storm (speaking): I made the cut?_

_(Singing): Why, that's awesome!_

_I'm officially a Wonderbolt!_

_Rainbow Dash: Yes_

_And training starts today_

_Let's go!_

_Storm: Please tell my moms_

_Rainbow Dash (speaking): I will, kid_

_(Singing): They'll be so proud of you!_

_Storm: So this is what it Takes!_

_(Rainbow Dash: You'll pass the test)_

_I'll pass with such high stakes!_

_(Rainbow Dash: Just do your best)_

_So this is what it takes! (x4)_

_To be a Wonderbolt!_

_(song ends)_

With Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo still fast asleep, the two took off to the Wonderbolts Academy. It was now 7:45 A.M. in Equestria and after practice, Rainbow Dash had a plan for them to go out.

"Go where, Aunt Rainbow Dash?" The filly asked.

"We're gonna revamp that basement, kid. Since I only have two bedrooms on the main floor of my house, you have the whole basement to yourself." Rainbow Dash replied.

"A basement bedroom? What about an attic bedroom? I've seen pictures of those too and they're equally as cool!" Storm Tiara exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go there." Rainbow Dash said, "Maybe some ponies can Make A room out of that unstable floor up there, but yeah, you'll fall, and we don't need shit like that."

"I understand." Storm said.

The tomboy pony smiled at her.

"Go beat their flanks, Storm!" Dashie called, "You got this!"

Storm Tiara got into a flying stance along with the other Wonderbolt ponies, who she could tell were staring at her because she was only a filly.

"Show them who's boss!" Rainbow Dash said, noticing Storm's anxiety, "You are not just a filly!"

"Is Rainbow Dash your auntie, little filly?" asked one Wonderbolt, jeering, "Don't listen to her! You're just a filly, a disgrace to the Wonderbolts! I'd get your sorry flank outta here if you wanna be like little old Rainbow Crash!"

"You little shit!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "You take that back or I'll beat your bucking flank, dipshit!"

That made that Wonderbolt shut up, but he still underestimated Storm.

"Go everypony! Go!" Spitfire yelled, ordering everypony up into the sky, "Storm, I expect the best out of you! You're the best new recruit I've seen so far! Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes ma'am!" the filly said.

"Thatta girl!" Spitfire said with a smile.

"Here comes the filly who thinks she can beat some grown mares!" said a group of new female recruits.

Determined, Storm Tiara put on a competitive smile.

"We'll see about that." Storm said, "So long suckers!"

She then sped fast like the wind.

"Take that, you stinkers!" she said, "First bucking place! In your face, losers!"

She grinned with excitement. The first step had been fulfilled.

Meanwhile back at Rainbow Dash's house...

"How can our daughter be a Wonderbolt?" Diamond Tiara said, "Doesn't anypony else think this is all happening so fast? I mean, she's eleven and a half. She should be living her life to the fullest, not joining elite flying teams!"

"Hey, calm down, Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo said, "Maybe this is her way of living her life to the fullest. And if you take my word for it, it's so awesome!"

"I guess. But don't you think this is happening all too soon?" Diamond Tiara said.

"Nonsense." Scootaloo replied, "She's right where she needs to be to be a functional member of the cool family."

"I hope you're right." The pink filly said.

"I've never steered you wrong, now have I?" Scootaloo asked.

"No." Diamond Tiara said.

"Then don't sweat it!" Scootaloo said.

But Diamond Tiara could secretly not stop obsessing over it. She knew that tomorrow was to be another intense training day.


	7. Am I Officially a Wonderbolt? Training O

Chapter 7: Am I Officially a Wonderbolt? Training Obstacles to the Elite Flying Team

The next morning Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo watched as Storm Tiara came upstairs from her room in the basement.

"Do you have to?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Of course." Storm replied, "Spitfire says today's training determines who's in and who's disqualified."

The teal Pegasus filly began to think of that spiteful stallion and tensed up.

"If only that idiot isn't in the Wonderbolts!" Storm said.

"What idiot?" Scootaloo asked, "Is somepony messing with you?"

Storm Tiara looked at her mother matter-of-factly.

"Ya think?" She said, "His name is Dark Rain. He was even mean to Rainbow Dash when she was cheering for me!"

"I'm comin' with you!" Scootaloo said, "I'm gonna give that stinkin' stallion a piece of his mind!"

"Scootaloo, you can't just beat up a bully!" Diamond Tiara cried.

"So, whaddya propose we Do?" Scootaloo asked, "Wait until the dunce learns his lesson which will never happen?"

"You don't know that!" Diamond Tiara said, "I changed! But if you need to, Storm, honey, you have our permission to fight back."

Then Rainbow Dash entered the living room, where they were Now all gathered. It was 8:45 A.M.

"Storm, we gotta go!" Rainbow Dash said, "We're gonna be late! Practice starts at 9:30!"

"Oh, no need to freak out, Aunt Rainbow Dash." Storm Tiara said, "It's only 45 minutes and with your Sonic Rainboom , we'll be there in no time!"

"Don't take the Sonic Rainboom lightly!" she snapped, "Let's go unless you wanna be late and risk being disqualified!"

"Fire Blitz, where are you at a time like this?" Storm asked.

At The School of Friendship, Fire Blitz sat in class, muttering an answer under his breath, "I wish I were there, Storm. I really do. But I can't. Gotta learn friendship."

She arrived right on time to begin the in or not training, determined to give it her all.

"Before you start, I need to go over some rules and regulations that all of you must always follow! Failure to comply results in immediate disqualification from the Wonderbolts and you will never be able to sign up again! The rules are simple: Be safe, have fun, try your best, and absolutely no cruelty of any kind!" Spitfire said in a booming voice, "You must clear the sky as fast as you can. If you can do that, welcome to the Wonderbolts! If not, goodbye! On your marks, get set, GO!"

She blew her whistle to signal to the ponies to begin .

"I got this!" Storm said.

"Good luck trying, filly!" Dark Rain sneered.

Angry and determined, Storm sped past that bully stallion, sticking out her tongue tauntingly.

"Little shit." Dark Rain muttered under his breath.

"So long, sucker!" Storm Tiara called, "Still think you can beat me?"

Dark Rain stayed frozen in the sky, the only thing moving were his wings and blinking eyes.

"Good job, Storm Tiara!" she could hear Spitfire saying from below, "You've cleared the sky faster than anypony else today!"

"Hey, Storm! Look over there!" a female Pegasus said.

"Oh no, Pillow Feathers! I won't be distracted now!" Storm said, determined to win, "I've worked too damn hard to get here and I'm not giving up that easily. I'm more Wonderbolt material than any of you and I'll prove that I'm the best of the best!"

Spitfire looked up with glee.

"I like this kid." She said to herself.

At that, Pillow Feathers shrugged.

"OK then. Suit yourself." She said.

"Well, I guess it's only me." Storm said, "Everypony knows that I'm in it to win it."

And she got to the finish line with the sky completely clear, or so she thought.

"You missed a spot." Spitfire said blandly, "Go fix it otherwise you're out of the Wonderbolts!"

Storm Tiara didn't know what to say. Out of the Wonderbolts for just a tiny mistake? Didn't Spitfire see her pull everything off in the sky?

"Ma'am, I can explain." Storm said.

But Spitfire didn't want to hear it.

"Just fix it, Storm." She said, "Do you want this? Do you really, really want this?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Storm said.

Spitfire smiled.

"Then go up there and make me proud, cadet!" she said.

So Storm did, and when she was done, Spitfire approved and she was now officially a Wonderbolt.

"Congrats, kid. You earned it." Spitfire said with a smile, handing Storm her own filly-sized Wonderbolts uniform, "You're our youngest ever. Be proud that you are such a rarity."

Storm Tiara grinned as wide as she possibly could.

_What it Takes to be a Wonderbolt (Reprise 2)_

_Now I know_

_This is where I'm meant to go!_

_Now I know_

_That this is what it takes_

_To be a Wonderbolt!_

_(song ends)_


	8. Making Friends: Fire Blitz's First Frien

Chapter 8: Making Friends: Fire Blitz's First Friendship Lesson

"Oh, Fire! Just the pony I wanted to see!" Spike said.

"Spike?" Fire asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She's right behind you, but Headmare Twilight's a busy bee." The purple dragon replied, "Anyway, she told me to give you a new schedule."

Fire Blitz took a piece of paper filled with text from front to back.

"What the hay is this?" Fire Blitz asked, "It looks different. Is everypony getting a revised schedule or what?"

" This is what I like to call the Ultimate School of Friendship Schedule." Spike said, "What's new is in addition to your class schedule and times, it also includes the meal and sleep schedules."

"Say, Spike, what's with all the weird names?" Fire Blitz said, pointing his hoof at each class from How to Be a Kind Friend to Everycreature to On the Road to Friendship.

"Well, if you want my opinion on the matter, I think they're quite creative names." Spike said in reply, "Go ahead, Fire. I'll help you find Fluttershy's classroom."

"Thank you, Spike, but some friends of mine have already shown me around." Fire Blitz replied.

The Student Six smiled and waved, signalling him to come too.

Fire quickly galloped over and the seven friends headed to class.

"If you aren't kind to your friends, what do you think would happen?" Fluttershy asked.

Filled with uncertainty, Fire raised his hoof.

"I don't know exactly, Professor Fluttershy, but my friends here are encouraging me to guess an answer." He said.

The yellow Pegasus smiled.

"Yes. We're all here to learn, Fire. So, what do you think will happen if we are rude to our friends?" She said.

"Well, for firsts, apologise because you most likely didn't mean to cause them harm." Fire Blitz began.

"Good job, Fire! It pays off being Twilight's son!" Fluttershy said, "Go on."

"But if they continue to be rude, you've gotta make sure they remember to be kind to one another because we're here to make friends not enemies."

"OK! Class dismissed!" Fluttershy called.

She trotted over to Fire Blitz.

"For your second day at The School of Friendship, you're sure making progress." She said, "See you tomorrow."

After How to Be a Kind Friend to Everycreature, Silverstream told Fire Blitz that their next class, as shown on his schedule, was Rainbow Dash's class.

"Kindness and then Loyalty." Fire Blitz said, "Say, Gallus, do they have field trips here?"

"Yeah." Gallus replied, "It's the part of the day in which we go on Friendship Missions that takes place after learning the importance of loyalty in friendship."

"What exactly are these Friendship Missions? I forget." Fire asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Sandbar, "It is only your second day. Friendship Missions are when we go out and solve friendship problems. It's a lot of fun."

"I bet so." He grumbled, "It's what my mother and her friends often have to do because of her blasted Cutie Map or whatever the hay that shit's called."

Then Smolder quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gettin' kinda hungry." Smolder said.

The other Student Six plus Fire stare at her.

"What? Dragons get hungry easily. I don't care if it's only nine in the morning." Smolder said, "But fine. I can wait until 11:45. It doesn't bother me."

They all laughed.

Just as Twilight Sparkle was passing by, she noticed her son's stronger relationship with the Student Six. She trotted over to her son.

"Oh, hi, Mom!" Fire Blitz said.

"Hi, Fire." Twilight said, "I'm so proud of you for making such good friends while you're here!"

Her son blushed.

"Thanks, Mom." He said.

Then the Princess of Friendship saw the look on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked, "You should be happy!"

"Remember my first friend?" Fire Blitz asked.

"Yes, what about her?" Twilight said.

"It's just that I still wonder how Storm's doing. I just feel bad that I'm here while she's far away at the Wonderbolts Academy." He said.

"I appreciate that You're thinking of all of your friends." Twilight said, "I know it's hard. You'll catch up with her sometime."

"I hope so." Fire said.


	9. Midterms in Friendship

It was Wednesday at The School of Friendship of the following week and the schedule was all screwed up.

"You all know what today is." Headmare Twilight announced during the morning assembly, "That's right! The two weeks you've spent preparing are being put to the test. Is everycreature ready?"

"I don't see what she's so hyped up about." Smolder whispered.

"Yeah, they're only midterms! No big deal!" Gallus said, "This test is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"You mean tests?" Fire said, "My mom said midterms with an 's'. Silverstream, what are midterms anyway?"

"I can tell him, Silverstream." It was Ocellus, their Changeling friend and member of the Student Six.

"Midterms are kind of like final tests, but they occur smack dab in the middle of the school year. Similarities between midterms and final tests are is that they cover pretty much the chunk of things you've learned over the course of the year." She explained, "But midterms cover all that we've learned so far. I'm sure you'll do fine, Fire. You're talented when it comes to friendship."

"Yona know it run in family!" Fire's yak friend said.

"Oh, thank you, guys." Fire Blitz said.

The Student Six smiled.

"You're welcome!" they said.

"One last announcement before I cut you loose." The alicorn said, "Good luck and try your best!"

When the students scampered to their classes, Twilight Sparkle was trotting and talking to Spike.

"Now what!? I've reviewed with them the day before and I have no idea how to issue Friendship Students friendship exams!" Twilight said, having One of her signature freakouts.

"Don't worry, Twilight." Spike replied, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"That's the thing: I don't know that something!" she cried.

"Breathe, Twilight. We'll get through this together. You know what? I say we start writing those now together! It shouldn't be that hard coming up with questions that assess all the friendship lessons they've been learning." Spike said.

Twilight's brain lit up at that moment.

"I've got it!" the Princess of Friendship cried.

And she got to work.

Meanwhile with the Friendship Students...

"I thought midterms were gonna be today." Smolder said, "Welp, that was a waste of a review."

"You're tellin' me." Gallus said, "Where the hay are those stupid midterms anyway?"

"What I wanna know is when you'll all stop being so impatient! She's my mother, I'll go deal with this!" Fire snapped, " Celestia, this is freaking ridiculous!"

"No, Fire! You can't just walk out of class!" The Student Six called.

"Buck it." He said, "I'm finding out what the hay's taking her so freaking long and I don't need my friends coming after me!"

The Student Six tried to get him to come back, but they failed once again. As soon as he was on his way to Headmare Twilight's office, where she was hard at work making the midterms. His friends sighed, powerless.

On the way to Twilight's office, Fire Blitz ran into Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's star pupil.

"Hi, Fire." Starlight said, "You look frustrated. Wanna talk?"

"I need to see my mom. It's ridiculous how she doesn't have our exams yet!" Fire said in panic.

"I know how you're feeling now and I heard that your friends tried their best to help, but you turned them down in your own anxiety." Starlight said.

"Shit!" Fire said under his breath.

He turned to Starlight.

"Really, Starlight? I don't need to see the counsellor right now! I need to see my mother and that's what I'm gonna do!" He said.

"Fire, please don't push your friends away!" Starlight Glimmer said, "We'll all be here to help you, not hurt you. It would benefit you with a little chat. Trust me."

"Ugh, fine." The orange unicorn colt said, and followed Starlight into the Guidance Office.

"So, let's talk. Twilight is feeling anxious too, so it's not only you. She totally forgot to write the midterms and was struggling of what questions to include until now." Starlight explained, "With her hard at work now, you and your friends can rest easy today and luckily you'll be prepared for the next day."

"Tomorrow will be a total waste of time!" Fire pouted.

"Now, now. Let's be reasonable." She said.

"I don't wanna!" He said and crossed his front hooves while sitting in the client chair.

"Now, Fire, I know it's hard, but listen to me. Let's take some deep breaths." Starlight said, "And you can stay with me for the rest of the day if that sounds good."

He took deep breaths.

"Thank you, Starlight. I think I will."

The next day, the Princess of Friendship was certain that she could clear up any misunderstandings and reschedule midterms for today. So that's what she did before administrating each Friendship Test Booklet.

"Sorry for the delay, everycreature." Twilight said, "Yesterday I was in a tight spot with your midterms. I know it sounds strange coming from me, but I really couldn't come up with questions until Spike helped me and motivated me. Now I'm certain that today's the day. So knock 'em dead, everycreature And good luck!"

As Twilight administrating the tests, she turned to Sunset, Starlight, and Spike. She also turned to her friends.

"How lucky I am to have such good friends as you nine girls. " she said.

Then, the Friendship Students took their midterms in their corresponding classes.

After the day was over, the Student Six and Fire Blitz walked towards the dormitory building, where they were once Again greeted warmly by Seashore Lake.

"How did your tests go?" She asked.

"We find out tomorrow!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"I think it was a piece of cake." Said Fire.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that." The mare said, "Anyway, goodnight everycreature. You need to rest up for tomorrow."

Sandbar, Silverstream, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Smolder, and Fire Blitz chuckled.

"Goodnight, Miss Seashore." They said.


	10. Results, Results, Results

Two days have passed and the were posted on the bulletin board right outside Twilight's office that morning.

"Oh come on, come on, come on! Where am I?" Fire panicked.

Silverstream pointed at the list.

"Oh my Celestia! We all passed!" The Hippogriff exclaimed, "Look, Fire!"

She pointed to his name and that's when he saw the scores of the Student Six right below him. But instead of being excited, he hung his head.

"If only Storm were here to see this. How is she doing?" Fire said, wondering aloud.

_Storm Tiara, Wherever You Are Lyrics_

_Fire: If only she was here to see_

_All that I've gone through_

_If only I could see your face again_

_Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_Look for my lucky star_

_How are you?_

_I miss you_

_If only, oh, if only you were here_

_Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_Please think of your best friend_

_It's all from Fire Blitz_

_If only she were here to see_

_To see me_

_Please, please, please!_

_If only Storm weren't always at Wonderbolts Practice!_

_Then I'd see her everyday!_

_Oh, life is so unfair!_

_So, Storm, wherever you are_

_Think of me_

_Someday, if you can_

_Come visit me_

_Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_Look for my lucky star_

_I wonder how everything is going in the Wonderbolts_

_Did you succeed?_

_Or did you grow as well?_

_Please, Storm, wherever you may be_

_Oh, think of me!_

_If only, if only, if only!_

_The School of Friendship_

_Can still be within your grip_

'_Cause I'll be here_

_Missing you hour by hour_

_Minute by minute_

_Hay, even second by second_

_Waiting for you to return_

_Oh whoa!_

_Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_I wish you well_

_You don't realise how I dwell_

_I don't want this to be our final farewell!_

_Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_(If only you were here!)_

_Why must we be so far away_

_From each other?_

_My best friend in all of Equestria_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever you get the chance_

_Please come visit me_

_Remember where we first met?_

_Our playdate!_

_From that point on, I've became your BFF_

_Oh, how great it would be_

_If only I could see you again_

_Oh, Storm Tiara, wherever you are_

_Think of me from afar_

_I hope you miss me_

_As much as I miss you_

_If only we could see each other again_

_(song ends)_

Fire Blitz stood there sobbing uncontrollably. The Student Six glanced at each other in concern and then put whatever they had, whether it be a hoof, wing, or claw, you name it, on the poor unicorn's shoulder.

"You've been worried about her ever since you came here on your first day!" Silverstream said, "Are you OK?"

"If Fire need to take walk with your friends, Yona would be glad to!" Yona said.

"We're your friends." All six said, "It must be hard that two are far away from each other. Whatever you need, you can tell us anytime."

"Thank you." Fire Blitz said, wiping his tears, "You are such great friend and so is she. Oh, I sure hope she writes."

They smiled warmly and empathetically.

"Don't worry. We know she will." They said.

Meanwhile at the Wonderbolts Academy...

"Everypony, gather round right now!" Spitfire commanded.

Storm Tiara liked Spitfire: her personality and how cool she was when she needed to be. But what Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara's daughter didn't like was too hard on the Wonderbolts whether they be newly appointed or have been rocking it up in the sky for as long as the ponies of Equestria could remember. Storm also hated that Spitfire always barked out orders and commands and was always yelling and blowing her whistle like crazy. Other than that, Storm thought she was perfect.

"You all did an exceptionally good job, but we can only take a few in." Spitfire announced.

"You got lucky this time, stupid filly!" Dark Rain said, "Who knew somepony as young as you could get into the Wonderbolts? Tch. Forget it. Even if you do become a Wonderbolt, you're still way too young to be somepony."

As she got angry, Dark Rain couldn't stop.

"Oh, Peecloud, are you getting angry? How cute! Go ahead and cry to your mommy, little filly!" Dark Rain said.

Storm Tiara struck him as hard as she could, making Dark Rain fall onto cloud after cloud, eventually knocking into Rainbow Dash's house in Cloudsdale. He then toppled down to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Still think I'm a weak, nopony filly?" She said, "Then, you're wrong!"

Scared, the other new recruits flew off, leaving only her and Dark Rain, lying injured on the ground.

"I didn't know you were that strong." Spitfire said, "Nice job. You're in!"

Just at that moment, Storm felt terrible.

She flew down and grabbed Dark Rain by the hoof.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not that type of pony, believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Storm said, "I'll take you to Twilight. She can get you all mended up."

"I don't need your help, you twit!" He said.

But after seeing Storm's desperate face, he too felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'll come with you."

And off they went to Twilight's castle.


	11. The Legacy of Dark Rain

"All my life I'd never thought I'd meet such an extraordinary filly like you." Dark Rain said.

"Oh, thank You." Storm said, "But you're hurt, so let's hurry it up."

"No. Thank you, Storm. You made see the error of my ways and now you're helping me." He said, "I owe it all to you, my friend."

"We're almost there." She said, "Just hang tight."

"While we're on the way to this Twilight's castle, I'm gonna tell you about myself." said Dark Rain, "It started from when I was very little. I was neglected as a colt, but still thought of myself as the best. I was that perfect pony who could bring anypony down- at least that's how I felt until you showed me friendship. I hated the other fillies and colts. I even grew to hate most mares and stallions. The Dark Rain you knew was the result of all that. I apologise for everything. I really do."

Just then, the black Pegasus experienced a sharp pain.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you OK?" Storm Tiara asked, "Oh my gosh! I've got you, Dark Rain. I'll never leave your side because I am your friend."

Storm Tiara trotted close to Dark Rain, holding the injured pony as she trotted.

"I can't believe I was the cause of this! I'm such a terrible friend!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Storm. I know it was only an accident." Dark Rain said, "I should be the one sorry. I bullied you and made you lash out in anger. It's my fault."

Right up ahead, Storm spotted Princess Twilight's castle and picked up Dark Rain, struggling to hold the stallion in her hooves.

"Twilight's castle! We made it, Dark Rain!" Storm Tiara exclaimed.

She struggled some more.

"Ugh, you're so heavy!" she said, trying her best to hold him.

But it was no use. She was a filly and he was a stallion. No matter how strong she was, it would be impossible for her to lift adult ponies for any given time. Luckily, Dark Rain landed on his hooves and they ran up to the castle doors. Storm Tiara knocked on the door to be greeted by Spike.

Upon arrival, Fire Blitz saw Storm and was lost for words, but it was known that he was excited- more excited than Pinkie Pie high on cupcakes. But Fire could tell that this was definitely not the time for a friendly reunion for right after she trotted in she was talking to Twilight Sparkle about Dark Rain, who was the injured stallion brought before her and asked if she could please heal him.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Twilight cried.

The filly hung her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Storm replied, "Just heal him. Please."

Twilight Sparkle looked at Storm Tiara and then at Dark Rain.

"I'll see what I can do." The purple alicorn said dryly.

"Oh, thank you, Twilight!" Storm said.

"Don't thank me yet." Twilight said, "You got angry for his mean remarks and strook him, am I correct? Is that why you didn't want to talk about it?"

Storm Tiara gulped.

"It won't get you out of the situation, Storm. That was unacceptable yet you were able to transform this pony for the greater good, so I can't stay mad at you." Twilight said, "I bet your parents are also very disappointed in you. But you both learned your lessons, so I can forgive you. Just never do a thing like that ever again, you understand?"

"Yes, Twilight." Storm said.

"Good." The Princess of Friendship said, "He'll be healed in no time. In the meantime, Fire has been missing you like crazy. Use this opportunity to catch up with your friend."

Storm nodded as she trotted over to Fire Blitz.

"Storm! You have no idea how much I've been thinking of you ever since I started school!" he exclaimed, "Tell me everything about the Wonderbolts! Were you accepted? Did you prove your worth?"

Storm Tiara chuckled.

"Slow down, Fire." She said, "I missed you too. And yes, I'm a Wonderbolt now. Both me and my new friend Dark Rain made the cut."

"That's fantastic!" Fire exclaimed.

"I know right!" Storm exclaimed, "Oh, how great it feels to be reunited with you again."

"You too, Storm." Fire said with a smile.

"Yuck! Are they gonna KISS!?" Scootaloo cried in disgust.

"Mom!" Storm said.

Then she leaned in and kissed him. It was the greatest feeling Fire had felt in all of his life. Who knew that his best friend would turn out to be the love of his life?


	12. Birthdays Over the Course of Six Years

One day, Pinkie Pie stopped by The Castle of Friendship.

"Hi, Twilight!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I heard you have a birthday boy here. Am I wrong?"

"Oh c'mon, Pinkie, I'm freaking 16 for Celestia's sake! I'm more of a stallion now!" Fire Blitz said.

Pinkie chuckled nervously.

"That's right. I'm sorry." She said, "Is Storm here?"

"Sadly no, I think she's at home." Fire said, "Good luck getting up to Cloudsdale, though. Oh, Pinkie! I think I have something that can help you! Feast your eyes on this bad boy! I know it doesn't look like much, but I'm an artist at heart and I know just a picture- oh, but not just any picture- a magic picture that can get Earth ponies up to Cloudsdale in no time. Go on. Give it a try."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. I tested this bad baby, so it'll work like a charm." Fire said, "Since when did in ever fail you, Mom?"

She smiled and let Pinkie give it a go. In just a few minutes, she had reached Rainbow Dash's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Birthday party at my place!" Pinkie said.

"But Pinkie, it's only April 1st." Storm said, "Is this a joke?"

The Element of Laughter laughed.

"Oh silly! We're just celebrating your birthdays early, that's all!" Pinkie Pie said, chuckling.

But the four ponies didn't know if Pinkie was serious or not because it was April Fool's Day after all. Another reason was because she's Pinkie Pie and nopony knows when she is kidding or serious.

They gave it some thought and Storm Tiara came to the conclusion that their fun pink party pony friend was indeed serious.

As soon as they entered Sugarcube Corner, the sweet Shoppe was decorated from head to hoof with streamers, balloons, piñatas, Pin the Tail on the Pony, and Pinkie's iconic party cannon.

"Wow, you really overdid it again, Pinkie." Fire Blitz remarked.

Pinkie just chuckled in reply.

"I did, didn't I?" She said cheerfully.

Pinkie trotted up to Mr. And Mrs. Cake.

"Is the cake done yet? Everypony- well not everypony- at least we're here!" she said.

"I'd say wait for your other friends." Replied Mrs Cake, "They'll be here any minute I presume."

Pound and Pumpkin babbled, reaching for the pink party pony.

"Aww!" Pinkie said, "I love you too!"

Just then the rest of the Mane 6 arrived. In came Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer. Now it was truly time for Pinkie Pie to get this party started.

So Pinkie brought up a child-friendly party playlist, with courtesy of Pound and Pumpkin's tiny baby ears.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Cake got the cake out of the order counter.

"Well, let us eat cake!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Everypony stared at her, aware of what she just said. Realising almost immediately, Pinkie blushed and chuckled with embarrassment.

At that, she sliced Fire and Storm their own slices of cake after they sang Happy Birthday And the two lovers made a wish. After the birthday ponies got their fill, she sliced a slice of cake for everypony else to enjoy.

After cake came presents and games, which excited Fire and Storm the most. I mean, who doesn't like presents and games? And to end the party with a bang- no, you perverts- Pinkie exploded her party cannon, confetti flying everywhere.

Then everypony went home full and happy.


	13. To Solve or Not to Solve, That is the Qu

Chapter 13: To Solve or Not to Solve, That is the Question

On the Tuesday after the party, it was back to the School of Friendship for Fire and Wonderbolts Practice for Storm.

Before she left, Fire reminded his BFF and girlfriend to write him whenever she gets the chance. Storm Tiara nodded and flew off after a passionate kiss.

Back at The School of Friendship, the Friendship Students' Loyalty class had come to a close and now it was time for a Friendship Mission.

But when the Student Six saw Fire prancing around like Twilight did when she was under the roof. He was tired of all these Friendship Missions day after day. In fact, he was totally fed up with it- he longed for a real adventure. He yearned and yearned, wondered and wondered what it would be like to break free from Twilight's chains and go on his own to explore.

"Is there anything else a colt can do to get his fill around here?" Fire asked to himself.

At that, he trotted to Headmare Twilight's office and burst on in.

"Mom, why can't we just go on an adventure or something?" Fire Blitz complained, "I don't know- like Daring Do perhaps."

"No. It's because there's always some sort of friendship problem nearby." She replied, "And it's your assignment to fix it."

"UGH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Fire shouted in frustration, going to sit with Spike.

_Living the Dream Come True Lyrics_

_Fire Blitz: Somewhere, she's there_

_Somehow, she's up there_

_But where am I?_

_In this lousy school where dreams cannot ignite_

_She's got her desires filled_

_If only I didn't have to do this stupid mission_

_I could do whatever a colt dreams_

_To kick flank of anypony who stands in my way_

_A friendship problem? Oh, please!_

_Spike (speaking): Fire, everything OK?_

_You and the Student Six have work To do_

_Fire Blitz: That friendship problem can wait_

_Why interrupt a colt_

_In a daydreaming state?_

_I wish there was a way_

_To convince my mother_

_I wish there was a way, I wish there was a way, I wish there was a way!_

_Storm Tiara: I can't believe it!_

_I'm a Wonderbolt!_

_I'm flying so fast, living beyond my wildest dreams!_

_If only Fire were here, he would be so proud of me!_

_I just hope that he is doing well_

_At The School of Friendship_

_I hope that he is living his dreams_

_Because I am living the dream come true_

_Student 6: Where could he be?_

_We have a mission to go on_

_We need to solve a friendship problem_

_(Speaking): Professor Sunset, do you know where Fire is?_

_Sunset Shimmer (speaking): He's in Twilight's office_

So the Student Six go to Twilight's office, looking for Fire Blitz.

_Student 6: He needs our help_

_No more need to yelp_

_We're here!_

_Tell us what's the matter_

'_Cause friends stick together_

_Fire Blitz: Why must I never get what I want?_

_I've been longing for an adventure_

_For quite some time now_

_But what do I get?_

_A lousy friendship problem!_

_You know, all a colt wants to do is explore!_

_I want to go on an adventure!_

_I have a friend_

_Who is probably living the dream come true_

_And She's in the Wonderbolts_

_She gets her deepest desires_

_It's no fair!_

_I'm not .living the dream come true_

_Storm: Soaring, flying!_

_This is where I belong!_

_Fire: I hear her in my mind_

_How can she be happy_

_When her friend is in agony?_

_Storm: I'm living the dream come true!_

_Fire: What would I do_

_If I were You?_

_I long for adventure and a chance to explore_

_To kick unruly ponies' flanks_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_Student 6: You long for adventure_

_But we can't always Do what we want_

_We must do what we must_

_Fire: What a lousy thing to do!_

_I want to have fun too!_

_But I can't_

_I hate not living the dream come true_

_For I long for adventure_

_That I'll obviously never get_

_And it crosses me so_

_How dare she live her desires_

_While I'm in misery?_

_Isn't it friends first?_

_I'm not living the dream come true_

_If only I were living the dream come true_

_Storm: I'm living the dream come true!_

_(Rainbow Dash : She's living the dream come true!)_

_Fire: I'm not living the dream come true!_

_Hmph!_

_(Song ends)_

"Oh, we never knew that's how you felt." Said the Student Six, "Maybe just for Today we can go on an adventure."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Twilight Sparkle cried, "It's dangerous!"

Fire Blitz rolled his eyes.

"Mom, do you even know how old I am? I'm 16 for crying out loud!" he said, "Let's go, everycreature."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Twilight called.

_Living the Dream Come True (Reprise) Lyrics_

_Fire Blitz: Mom, what does she know?_

_Can't she Trust Me_

_Out on my own?_

_Doesn't she know I'm_

_Basically grown?_

_Finally I get to live the dream come true_

_I won't let her crush it!_

_I won't let anypony_

_Get in the way of my desires!_

_Because I'm finally_

_Living the dream come true!_

_(Song ends)_

And they were off on whatever adventure they could find, Fire Blitz not caring about the risk- in fact he lived for the risk- and he wasn't going to let anypony stop him- even if those ponies are his mothers and his friends. Fire Blitz was determined, making this his very first rebellion against his parents.

Surprisingly, Fire didn't feel any ounce of regret. In fact the orange unicorn felt a feeling he never thought he'd have- freedom- and man it felt fantastic, and he wasn't going back to that overprotective life. Never ever. Never, never ever.


	14. Chrys-idence

Out on Fire's adventure, they explored the Everfree Forest until shadows appear overhead.

"Wh-what's that?" some of the Student Six said, frightened.

"It's not that bad." Said Fire, "It's probably One of Zecora's potions gone wrong."

"Or maybe it's a t-t-TIMBERWOLF!" screamed Sandbar and Silverstream.

"Oh please." Fire Blitz said, "Like I said, we're perfectly fine. It's not like anypony's gonna jump out and scare us. This ain't no Five Nights at Freddy's."

But he was dead wrong. Creeping up behind them was the only Changeling in all of Equestria who refused reformation and was still a diabolical villain.

"Ocellus, you miss me?" said the hissing voice.

The Student Six turned around immediately. Fire Blitz stood there in fear along with Ocellus.

"Oh my Celestia!" Fire panicked, breathing heavily, "I take back the whole adventure thing! If I hadn't had yearned so much, we'd never have to deal with Queen Chrysalis!"

"It's not your fault." The Student Six reassured him, "You had no idea we'd encounter an actual villain."

"Actually, I did expect a fight with an unruly creature and we hit the jackpot!" Fire exclaimed, "So, let's defeat this evil Changeling once and for all!"

That made Queen Chrysalis even more angry, making threats to Ocellus that if she didn't come with her, something very bad would happen to her friends.

"I won't fall for it!" Ocellus said, "Even if you make me, I'll never be like you in a million years!"

Queen Chrysalis cackled and wore an evil grin upon her face.

"Oh, I'll find a way, you pesky Changeling! You don't need friendship to thrive, naive Ocellus, whoever taught you that?" She said, "These ponies are foolish and you are foolish to think that power is not the way to success. But where are your friends now, Ocellus? They're watching in fear, they don't care about you. Why, it's only the act! You want to be a real Changeling, my dear? Then ditch those friends of yours and come with me!"

"No! You can't convince me! I'm sorry, but I'll never leave their side no matter what! Student Seven, let's do this!" Ocellus said.

And so they defeated Chrysalis.

Afterwards, the seven friends headed back to The School of Friendship, where they told Twilight all about it. She was both shocked and proud to hear the news, but responded by apologising to her son.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Fire. As your mother, I feel terribly sorry for underestimating my own son."

He smiled.

"I love you, Mom." He said.

"I love you too, Fire." The purple alicorn replied.


	15. Friends to the End

"Fire!" a voice called.

_That voice sounds creepily familiar,_ he thought, _Could it be?_

He turned around and he was correct. It was indeed coming from Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara's daughter, Storm Tiara.

"How's it going in the Wonderbolts, Storm?" he asked.

"Spitfire's... fine." She said, "Oh, and can you believe it? I made a new friend!"

"That's awesome!" Fire exclaimed, "I met six new friends at The School of Friendship who have helped me a whole lot!"

"Well, the thing is, my friend hasn't always been the kindest pony." Storm replied.

"What do you mean?" Fire Blitz asked, bewildered by her comments.

"My friend's name is Dark Rain. At first he was a huge jerk, always picking on me for being a filly in the Wonderbolts ." Storm said.

"And then what happened?" he asked, "It doesn't sound like he'd be a quality friend."

"Don't get me wrong, he may have acted like a total arse, but things worked out in the end." Storm replied, "And now we're friends."

"And can I meet this stallion?" Fire asked.

"I don't know." Storm Tiara said, "He's probably at extra Wonderbolts Practice."

"Extra? What the hay?" Fire said, "Well, at least I'll be able to introduce you to the Student Six."

Silverstream, Smolder, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, and Sandbar smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sandbar. Fire has told us all about you." Said the green pony.

"And my name is Silverstream." Silverstream said.

"And I'm Smolder." Said Smolder, "Sandbar's right. He's been missing you ever since he started school."

"Hi, I'm Gallus." Said the friendly griffin.

"And Yona Yona!" the yak exclaimed with a big grin, "Yona hope you make new friends!"

Storm Tiara smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, "If only I could introduce you to Dark Rain."

Storm sighed.

"Any minute now practice will be over." She said, "C'mon, shithead! Hurry up! I wanna introduce you to my lover's friends!"

Just at that moment, a cool black and electric blue Pegasus came descending, landing right by Storm.

"I really don't appreciate when you call me that, Storm." Dark Rain said.

"Sorry." Storm said, "Anyway, this is Fire and these are his friends: Silverstream, Yona, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, and Smolder."

The Student Six waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dark Rain by the way."

With a friendly smile, he held out his hoof for everycreature to shake it.

Just then, the sky darkened and an evil laugh echoed from above.

It was King Sombra.

**To be continued in The Nightmare Returns...**


End file.
